Be A Hero
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Being a hero isn't easy, to make things worst your father is a villain. In fear of not being accepted, Izuku lies about his father, not wanting people to know who he really is. During homeroom, Aizawa gives them a project to figure out a person's drive to become a villain. At the same time, Izuku just gets the short end of the stick as always.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a small BNHA fic that came to me while reading theories on Izuku's father. Many people pictate him as an asshole, but I read a fic where he is a good dad and liked that version better. This may be a two-shot, but I may have it up to probably four chapters. Just a small short story. Hope y'all like.**

* * *

He remembers that night clearly. No matter how young he was that night, he remembers the blue and red lights that filled their house. He remembers his father looking at him with regret as the police took him away. He remembers seeing his dad whisper to the police before being let go so he can hug him one last time as a freeman and tell to him those words. "Don't let your dad's mistakes reflect your future. I may not be here anymore, but know that I want you to be a hero. Don't become your father." Then, he stood and went to the two officers, holding his hands out so that they can handcuff them.

Since that night, Midoriya Izuku, the son of Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi, grew up with only a mother and visited his father in prison whenever they could. He lies about where his father was, he lies and told people that he was away on a business trip. The only one who knows the truth is Bakugou, he had found out when Inko was speaking to his mother. Izuku was crying because he had found out, saying that he isn't going to be like his father. Bakugou told him to not cry and that he wasn't going to hate him because of who his father is. After that day, they never spoke about his father other on the days he visited him.

"Deku?" His memories are interrupted by his friend, Uraraka, who is looking at him weirdly. "Is something the matter?" They are in homeroom, having been told that they are going to work together on a two part project on what makes a villain. The first part is theories and regular reasoning, they have a few villains and they make a hypothesis in why they became villains. Izuku's group coincidentally got the villain Dragon who so happens to be his father, Midoriya Hisashi. Iida, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Todoroki are in his group. Todoroki and Iida (and Aizawa) didn't miss the green haired boy tense or the small looks that the blond explosive teen gave him the first few minutes before starting the project.

"No, nothing's wrong," he answers quickly (too quickly, they notice). Tokoyami looks at the picture of Dragon then at them as if trying to send a message. "Oh! Um, Tokoyami what is it?"

"It says here that he turned himself in." That catches everyone's attention in the classroom and many people swarms around them to get a look of the report. It's unheard of that villains turn themselves, the news report that covered his arrest said nothing about that sort of detail. "I believed that the news report said the police had caught him in the park."

Everyone turns towards the front where the sleeping bag lays against the wall. Aizawa sighs as he shifts a bit. "Yes, the police covered up his surrender as a form of actual arrest on behalf of his request. He has a family so he wanted no one to harm them, that is why he turned himself in. Now, go back to your seats and finish your assignments."

"Wait! Does that mean he has children?" Mina questions, earning another sigh from the teacher once again. He really doesn't get paid enough for this. He sits up fully, his eyes sweeping across the room of students.

"He has a son about your age. He was three when his father turned himself in," he answers. "Now, enough questions, do your work until the bell rings. You have to present these hypotheses tomorrow morning and the following days until everyone is finished. Might need a clever argument, for you will be debating once one group is done presenting."

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Izuku was called to the teacher's lounge by All Might. There stands Aizawa and Tsukauchi who seem to be in midst of a deep conversation. They turn to him when they hear the door open, looking at the slight panicked boy who is typing furiously on his phone while Toshinori is glancing at him. "Midoriya?" he asks suddenly, unknown to the other two he had been trying to get the boy's attention for the past two minutes since making their way there.

"Sorry! My mom's a little freaked out. Anxiety spiked up and led to a small attack, fortunately she was out with a friend when it happened." His voice is distant as he checks the phone again, switching between a few contacts as he sends a message to Inko's doctor about anxiety pills. "Everything is fine though." He then mutters to himself, "I'll have to figure out how to get mom to take her medication. Maybe Dad can help."

They all heard him but say nothing about it. Yagi glances at Aizawa who seems to be bothered by the fact about the pills just as the number one hero is. "Midoriya, can you sit down, Tsukauchi has brought to our attention on something important."

Midoriya blinks as he pockets his phone. He does as he is asked and sits down, looking at the three heroes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I had been at the prison—" he doesn't even finish his explanation and Midoriya's muscles are already taut. This doesn't go unnoticed. "And I noticed one villain has many visits, every once a month. Do you know who I speak about?"

He sighs and hangs his head. He should've known that they were going to find out sooner or later. "Dragon?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you called me here? For visiting him?"

Toshinori closes his eyes, shoulders slumping at the confirmation of their worries. So he has been speaking with the villain? Please, let this all be a misunderstanding. "Young Midoriya, you do know that he broke out of prison, right?"

Eyes wide, his attention is turned towards him. "No. He wouldn't. He—He promised he wasn't—" he starts muttering to himself, panic in his irises as he stares at the floor with his back hunched. "Mom, that's why she—"

"Midoriya, please calm down," Aizawa states in an uncharacteristic tone, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "We just want to know why you and your mother visit him."

Izuku swallows thickly, trying to calm his racing heart down. Maybe they just want to know why we visit him? They couldn't possibly believe that we helped him escape. "You know he has a son," he whispers. "We spoke about it in homeroom, he has a family which is why he turned himself in."

They all stop, staring at the teen in front of him. They cannot see it. How can this be? How can one of the top villains be the father of such a heroic boy that doubles as All Might's successor? The two teachers can now understand why he never brings up his father in a conversation. He must feel scared on how people would take such a revelation like this. No wonder he was so terrified when they brought up this conversation. "So he's—"

"He's my dad," he interrupts Tsukauchi. "Midoriya Hisashi is my father. We visit him ever since he turned himself in. No one knew about our relationship other than the villains in the prison, the officers that arrested him, and the prison guards."

"Do you know where he might be?"

Midoriya's eyes lit up, turning to All Might. "The beach."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. So this will be multiple chapters, the most I'm seeing is 4. Depending if I get more inspiration for a further storyline. Um, gonna put warnings for this chapter. I don't want to spoil it, but this has trigger (ba dum psh** — **shouldn't make this pun especially with how serious it is)** **warnings. Get triggered, don't read the end of this chapter.**

* * *

After an argument that the teachers knew they wouldn't win yet still tried, Midoriya gets to go with them to bring Hisashi in. Nervousness creeps into Izuku, his fingers twitching as he looks out the window of the car, answering a few questions about his dad. "He turned himself in for our safety, but also because he didn't want me to grow up, being reminded that he's a villain. He wanted me to grow up and be my own person, be a hero and show people that it doesn't matter who your parents _are_ , but that _you_ can be something they are _not_." His last words to him as a freeman echoes in his mind as he meets All Might's eyes.

All Might's lips form a thin line. The tone of admiration that he has gotten used to hearing is usually directed towards heroes, but he speaks of his villainous father in the same way. "Did he ever get you anything for your birthday?"

If Izuku were to have looked at everyone at the moment, he would've noticed the look that Tsukauchi is giving both Toshinori and Shota who both have the same expressions in their eyes. The message is quite clear: _Are you jealous?_ He would be having the time of his life, laughing at the two males being jealous about how Izuku gets when he speaks about his father to people who doesn't judge him.

"Um, yeah, actually. He gave me a firearm and three different metal knives for my fourth birthday," he answers laughing when he remembers the note attached. "It was all in good manner but Mom was not happy when I opened it. She scared every villain that passed the visiting room and the officers that were on guard as she upbraided my father. It's not pretty when she gets mad."

"He got you weapons when you were only four? How did he manage that?" Aizawa is staring at him with an incredulous expression. He stares at the boy, who is shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"His cousin came by and gave it to me." He shrugs as he notices them coming to a stop. Anxiousness that he didn't know he had until then begins to creep into him, leaving him to take in a shaky breath. He doesn't know if his father is okay and not angry, knowing anything about his family. When angered, there is nothing one can do to calm them down unless given a reason or being knocked out. The only thing that Izuku didn't inherit from his parents, he knows when to drop his anger—sometimes.

Through the window, his eyes scan the desolate beach, attempting to find his father. _Please, be here. You've spoke about this beach for so long. Please be—there!_ He quickly takes his belt off and gets out, followed by the three male adults and a few police officers. They make their way towards the villain with caution.

Izuku looks nothing like the man that stands in the water of the ocean, they note. That is not until the man turns do they see how similar they are. Those eyes fueled with determination, hold an analytical gleam, seeming to calculate a way to get out of this situation. Freckles and facial features, they can see where the boy gets it from. They keep Izuku hidden behind them just in case something is to go wrong. "Hisashi Midoriya!" the officer calls, earning the attention from the former villain. "You are under arrest!" They order him to put his hands in the air, but don't notice the gun in his right hand. No one knows what's going on, they just need to get him back to jail.

"I'm not dealing with this!" That brings a few advancing officials to freeze. He starts pacing, one hand in his hair and clenching his hair and pulling at it. "I can't do this! I'm not going back!" He starts muttering similar to his son's. They don't know what is going on, this is not something they've face before. He isn't violently resisting, he seems to be panicky, and is seeming to want to be alone. "I only wanted to see them one more time! You all won't let me!"

"Dad?" he whispers behind Toshinori, not understanding what he is meaning. "Detective Tsukauchi, what is he talking about? What's going on?"

Tsukauchi looks down and shakes his head seeming to be as lost this teenager. His attention is back to the man, who he can tell has a gun. "Careful, the man has a gun."

"I only wanted to see _them_ once more!" His voice is full of distress, cracking a bit as if holding back tears. "I don't want to leave _them_!"

"Can you call them off? I want to speak with him." Izuku doesn't like this situation. He noticed the weapon, and is worried for both the officers and for his father. Hesitation but finally he gets an answer. He timidly makes his way to his father. "Dad! Dad, it's me, Izuku. Look at me, Dad. Please, calm down. Don't fight them, I don't want you to get hurt." His voice is strong and loud, but he keeps it gentle.

"Izuku?" Hisashi is unsure, looking at him with wide eyes. He walks forward slightly, the gun in his hand resting against his temple as he stares in disbelief. He starts to shake his head. As he speaks, he gets louder and louder. "No. No. No. No! No! No! You need to leave! You shouldn't be here! I'm not going back!"

It's too fast, too quick for anyone to even register. Izuku lunges at him and wraps his arms around his father's waist. Hisashi's eyes widen as does everyone else's. "Dad, please, calm down. Please, drop the gun. Please, Dad, don't do this." He hugs him tighter when his father runs his hand through his hair. He wants to help him, but he doesn't know how. Midoriya has never seen his father in this state of mind, having always seen his father happy, joking around and having fun with the two of them. Anxiety has taken its course and now he isn't thinking clearly, that's as much as he can tell. "Mom's worried. She wants you back safe and sound. Dad, what's wrong?"

"I can't. They'll take you two away from me again," he says. His voice is shaking as he thinks about the day he was visited by the man. So strange, so shady. He knew that the man was a villain. He isn't letting him harm his family. If they don't find out who his wife and son, they'll be fine. They'll be fine if he isn't around. "I can't let them take you away!" Izuku looks up at him with confusion and concern, reaching up and grabbing his dad's free hand. He tries again, using a soft pleading tone to try and reason with his father, trying to get him to understand that he needs to calm, that they can talk through it and that the heroes, the police can _help_ them.

The onlookers are tense, watching the scene. They don't know how to even try to defuse the situation, keep it from escalating in case he harms his son. Toshinori is worried, he can see how lost the boy's father is. He seems so scared of something, something that they don't know. It's heartbreaking to see the perplexed expression on his face, those wide green eyes full of tears.

"'Zuku, I don't want you or your mother to get hurt. You both will only get hurt if I'm still around."

"Wh-what? Dad?"

Hisashi shoves his son away as he presses the barrel of the gun against his own temple. "I'm sorry, Izuku. I love you."

"Dad!"

Gunshot rings through the air. Blood splatters against Izuku's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really confident with this chapter, feeling as if it's too choppy and all over the place. But I did the best on it and hope that I can go back one day and rewrite it. Thank you, everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Toshinori runs towards Izuku as his father drops to the ground, grabbing the shell shocked boy as he brings him to his chest, moving him so he doesn't see. He ignores the blood that stains his shirt, he ignores everyone else as they grab the body of the boy's father. He looks at the body, sighing softly when he realizes that he's only unconscious and not dead. A bullet to the shoulder, a tranquilizer following the bullet. This might've been the first time he has ever been relieved for a villain to be safe. He has to get the boy away from this scene, get him to the vehicle. But he can't. The boy is in emotional shock from what Tsukauchi says.

Izuku stares at the same spot, glazed eyes wide with terror. His heartbeat is racing. He feels like he's not even in his own body. What's going on? Why does he feel so numb? His field of vision is suddenly invaded by a face, he knows them yet can't put a name to the face. A weight on his shoulder brings him to lash out, crying in fear. He attacks whoever is there, he doesn't want to get hurt. They'll hurt him! Arms are wrapped around him, he's against someone's chest. "Calm down," whispers a soft and gentle voice from above him.

Toshinori watches as Shota is holding the boy as if he is his own son, attempting to calm him down. He makes eye contact, whispers instructions as he helps Izuku's breathing to deescalate to a normal rhythm. He's rocking him now, telling him that it's okay. Everything will be okay. He turns away, staring at the policemen who are loading the villain into the cruiser. Something had to have happened. He leaves the two alone, making his way to Tsukauchi who is a few feet away. "What do you make of this situation, Yagi?"

Sunken blue eyes never leave the two figures as he answers, "I don't know. I do not know. Once he wakes, question him. Ask what has happened. If someone targeted him, they'll most likely target Inko and Izuku. They shouldn't have to go through something like this. They've been through enough as it is."

"I'm more worried for the boy, Midoriya. He just witnessed his father attempt suicide, especially at such a close range. I don't know how that has affected him in the slightest. Keep an eye on him on our way to the police station, I'll call the boy's mother."

Shota comes over, holding the now sleeping teen in his arms. "He's exhausted but we should still bring him to the station so that his mother can see him. Maybe she can help comfort him further."

The other two glance at each other with concern and hesitation on the matter but All Might knows that it's for the best. Maybe, maybe he's right. His mother would be the best to help. Getting in the vehicle, Izuku wakes up half way to the station. The silence is awkward, thick with tension as the three adults have no clue what to say exactly. They noticed him awake but gave no words, and neither does he. The entire time, Izuku—much to their concern—hasn't made any movement to look at them, eyes glued onto the floor. Toshinori moves his head a bit to get a better view of the boy, and his heart skips a bit at the empty look on his face. No expression as he stares wide eyed at nothing, a faraway glaze in his irises as he replays the scene and like a broken record, he hears the gunshot ringing in his ears. They've never seen the boy look so _empty_ before. Shota calls to him, but the boy doesn't move.

* * *

On the way back to the dorms, Iida and Uraraka—along with a few 1-A students—are stopped by Shinsou. They behold the mess of what they know as the insomniac-looking, mind controlling weirdo from class 1-B. The dark bags under his eyes are prominent against his pale complexion, they are worse than from the last time they've seen him. "Hey, have you two seen Midoriya? He promised to help me with something today, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

Ochako is the first to respond with a frown coloring her face. "That's odd. I haven't seen him since lunch. All Might came and took him away as always to speak with him." Her eyes never leave the insomniac-looking guy as she speaks. "Not to mention that we have a project to work on for our teacher so he can't help you either way." She doesn't mean for her words to come out in a rude manner, but she's just worried since her friend never misses classes.

"I'm sorry?" Shinsou narrows his eyes as he furrows his eyebrows. "Surely, you can do your project without him for one day. He promised to do this and he's a man of his word from what I've seen."

Iida notices the tension and quickly dismisses it. "When he returns, we'll remind him to call you. You're right on the fact that we can do the project without him. He'll just have to put in effort later. After all, if he promised you, it's best for him to come through with that promise!"

Shinsou nods, sighing softly. "Thank you. I'll see you around." He leaves them to their thoughts, taking his phone out and checking for a message from the green haired teen. Surely, he must've been caught up with something or maybe the teachers had kept him back for a few things. Whatever the reason, he hopes that he can at least message him to reschedule. He believes in Midoriya, he has a kind heart, so it's possible that he wouldn't break a promise, especially one like this.

He made to his dorm room right when he receives a message from an unknown number. Upon opening it, he sees its from Iida and frowns, wondering where he had gotten his number from.

 _Iida: Midoriya is at the police station. Something happened in his family and won't be back until tonight or tomorrow unless anything else happens._

Shinsou sighs as he thanks the weird class representative.

* * *

Inko is crying harshly as she hold her trembling son. Holding him close, she cries harder as he doesn't even make a noise. She tries to coax him to speak but it is in vain. He just stays silent, leaning against her with his face buried into her shoulder. Toshinori has to force himself to leave the room, it being too heartbreaking. He makes his way to the interrogation room where Hisashi sits and is now calmer than before. He answers questions vaguely, eyes set on the table. He fidgets in his seat, eyes flicking around the surface as he keeps his voice quiet.

"Ask him if he wants to see his wife and son," says Aizawa when Yagi enters the room. He listens and watches the sudden change in demeanor, seeing the panic wash over his features and he starts muttering about a villain, about how they'll be hurt. The pro heroes exchange looks and Aizawa goes to fetch Inko, explaining the situation and telling her that he'll have All Might stay with Izuku as she speaks to calm him down, to get a few answers.

Once everyone is in position, Inko starts to soothe her husband. She hugs him, rubbing circles on his back like how she used to after long periods of stress after missions he had taken up. She whispers to him, humming and helping him calm down enough to speak without going through another fit. They can tell just how much love they hold for each other, too bad not everyone can be like them. Hazel eyes meet the black eyes of Naomasa. "A man came last week. He—he never told me his name, but he wore a kabuki mask, hiding his face, but his eyes. Clear, sapphire blue. His eyes reminded me of sapphires glittering in the sun, holding a look of malice. He had reddish orange hair, almost as if it faded from being in the sun too much." Inko hums a small tune, massaging his tensed shoulders when she notices the sudden rigidness. "He promised that he was going to kill my wife and child, but first he was going to make sure that I knew just how much suffering they were going to be in before he took mercy on them.

"Izuku would be the first. He might look like his mother, but sooner or later people would notice the similarities between he and I. I believed that if I was gone, if that they stopped visiting and you all delete any visiting files, then they would be safe."

Naomasa deems him telling the truth. "One more question." Getting the nod of approval to continue, he inquires, "Did he give a name?"

Eyes closed, he whispers, "El Silbón."

* * *

 **El Silbón (The Whistler), if you haven't heard of it, is a Venezuelan legend talking about a man who kills his father and feeds the heart and liver to his mother. In knowledge of this horrendous crime, she curses him. Long story short, if you hear his whistle from afar, you're screwed and you're gonna die. Hear his whistle nearby, you're safe.**

 **I believed this would be a good name for the villain for it is terrifying to say the least if you know of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth be told, this going as dark as it did was not my first idea. At first it was going to be funny, light hearted; this happened because I can't write anything happy no matter how hard I try. Honestly, I kind of like where this is going more than the other idea I had going. This may turn into more chapters or it may just be this.**

* * *

Going back to the dorms was not anyone's idea. No matter how hard they tried to argue with him, Izuku just stayed silent and stared at them until they realized he isn't going to change his mind. Aizawa was assigned to go with Izuku as Yagi was assigned to take Inko to a friend's home and for her to rest. Aizawa is hoping to at least see one student still up so he can warn them.

The door opens and Deku makes his way to the stairs, ignoring his friends and classmates that are still up for some reason. They watch as he acts like a ghost, making no noise as he makes his way to the stairs and up them. They look towards their homeroom teacher who sighs and shakes his head. "As much as I want to reprimand you all for staying up, I'm not. Kind of glad so I don't have to repeat myself. Keep an eye on Midoriya, if you feel as if he's withdrawing then come to me or Yagi. If anyone has questions, ask Midoriya and if he says nothing then drop the question. Don't repeatedly ask him. For tonight, leave him alone to rest. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" they say in unison. With everything being said, they watch him leave. It's silent for a few seconds before Bakugou decides to get up. He leaves them with a grumpy farewell, heading to his room—or so they think.

"Deku?" With a surprising calm voice, he knocks on the door. He wonders what happened. His mother texted him an hour ago saying that Inko will be staying with them for a while, then the whole family issue happens and he has a feeling it has to do with his dad. He knows that he is the only one that _knows_ anything about Deku's father. "Deku, I'm coming in." Not waiting for a response anymore, he opens the door. There on the bed and staring at the wall with a blank expression is Izuku who is seemingly not there. He sighs as he sits beside him, watching the green eyes follow him. He keeps his voice down so that no one are to hear their conversation. He also doesn't want to set the other off, knowing that this is a sensitive situation. "What the fuck happened, Deku? I know your mom is okay, what about your dad? Did something happen to him?"

Usually when bringing up the conversation of his father, Izuku would get defensive. Doesn't matter who, he'll get defensive as if waiting for someone to hurt him and he'll have an opportunity to hit them. This time, Bakugou is surprised when Izuku leans forward to rest his head on his shoulder. "He attempted suicide," he whispers. His hands reach up and cling to the article of clothing, gripping tightly until his knuckles turned white. "I tried calming him down. I tried." His voice cracks as he replays the scene. Trying so hard only for him to fail in doing so, if the officer not have shot his hand then he wouldn't be there anymore. "I could only watch, I couldn't move." He's crying now. No tears escaping, only his breath is hitching every second when he takes in oxygen, sniffling.

The realization hits Bakugou hard, so hard that it feels like he just got beaten up by five All Mights added with an Endeavor. _He—he watched his own father attempt—attempt suicide in front of him? No wonder he's like this_ , he thinks. He seems like a fragile doll ready shatter by the slightest, most delicate touch. "Deku, it's okay. He's fine now, right?" At the small nod, he speaks, "Then you shouldn't blame yourself. You said it yourself, you tried to calm him down. You spoke to him and tried to get him to understand." He places his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing the boy back so he can see his face. "Now, stop crying shitty Deku, you have no reason to cry. You did everything you could've done. It's not your fau—"

"It is!" he cries harshly, gasping for air. Albeit yelling, it's barely above a whisper. "It is my fault! Some stupid villain came and threatened my father because of something I don't know! But what reason does a villain need to threaten anyone?" He pulls away from the other fully, recoiling into himself as he grips his sleeves. "I want to be alone," he whispers. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Katsuki."

It isn't until he gets to his room that he realizes that Izuku didn't call him by his stupid nickname but by his real name. "That bastard," he mutters as he closes his door. He isn't going to let this slide that easily, he won't be lied to anymore. Aizawa-sensei told them to tell him if they feel like he's withdrawing. He will have to make sure that he would not let himself be pushed around, especially by Deku. Bakugou is getting tired of Deku's lies, the constant shutdowns when people try to help him while helping others despite their want for him to back off. The guy is such a hypocrite when it comes to helping people that it pisses the explosive boy off. He growls, trudging towards his bed. "I'm not dealing with this."

* * *

Hisashi Midoriya is pacing in his cell, the conversation with El Silbón. His legs begin to tremble underneath his weight, staring at the wall opposite from him. He collapses onto his knees. His body trembling as he remembers those _eyes_ , those eyes that were full of mal intent—the lust for blood. _"Watch me burn you happiness to the ground, and you won't be able to stop it from happening. Everything you love will be gone in the blink of an eye."_

He was a monster, he told himself during the interrogation. His beautiful, beautiful wife had to see that side of him. A side that he wanted to bury away and forget. His amazing, hero of a son had to see him act in such a manner that he was sure he scarred him. He has only traumatised those that he never knew, it was part of being a villain, but he never thought he'd ever hurt his son in such a way. They didn't let him see his son, he wanted to apologize, to reassure him that he was safe. _I'm so sorry,_ _my son. You're father_ is _a_ villain, he thinks, covering his face. _My beautiful, sweet Inko, please be safe and keep our angel safe. I don't know what I would do if I'm to lose any of you. I won't be so lucky the next time. For once, I will trust those heroes to do their job as what heroes are supposed to be and not for fame._ He thinks back to when he first met Stain when he finally got caught. He doesn't agree with the man's actions of killing the heroes, but he understands where the man is coming from. He remembers the look in his eyes and when he begun speaking about meeting another actual hero other than All Might, he knew immediately who he was speaking about. His son would never be like other heroes, he was not something for fame. His son even told him the encounter with Stain, yet he knew he was leaving out details.

El Silbón is nothing like the Hero Killer, no. He's something worse. Something that lurks around, waiting for its next meal. He threatens those who he believes would be perfect for; he will _kill_ anyone (hero, villain, civilian, _anyone_ ) that gets in the way of his target. He may be a new villain, one that hides in the shadows and hates the spotlight, which may be why some of the newer transfers haven't heard of him. Not to mention the fact that there is no coverage of him in the news that they get to watch during lunch hour. El Silbón is just a mystery. All Hisashi has going is the legend that one of the villains told him about. The legend originated from Venezuela, and, truth be told, the story is creepy as hell. Of course, the other villains from Latin America told their own countries' legends and all of them have creepy origins that people were scared shitless. Japanese originated villains weren't that scared, what with Japan's very own terrifying legends, it is something that most know anyway.

Either way, the heroes have taken this into their hands. The light of the investigation will never reach the news, or so he hopes. U.A. cannot endanger the lives of their students with this, otherwise their reputation will go down the drain. They don't need that or else the frail trust that the civilians have in the heroes will waver before it shatters and the villains will take over.

* * *

Finding Izuku awake early, Tokoyami offers a small smile and a wave. He can see the hesitation, the unwillingness in his body posture. _He's forcing himself to be here,_ Tokoyami muses. _He must've forced himself to get up out of bed then._ He tries starting a small conversation but barely gets any responses. Even Dark Shadow is showing concern as he tries touching Midoriya, only to be gently pushed aside by the tender hand. "I'm fine, guys," he whispers. He raises his eyes from where they're glued to the floor up to get a good look at them. Rings of purple like bruises under his eyes show the lack of sleep. "I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Midoriya," Tokoyami starts. He sees the darkened expression on his face, he backtracks and shakes his head with a sigh. "Never mind. Just know we're here if you need anyone to talk to."

Izuku contemplates for a second and Fumikage notices, thinking that he may say something but is disappointed when he gets a small nod and a "thank you" along with a small promise of talking when he feels ready. Dark Shadow knows that that won't ever happen and relays the small message to his host. Sighing, the aliased hero, Tsukuyomi, makes his way to the kitchen and cooks himself breakfast. Tokoyami can't believe that the most helpful person in their class cannot accept help from others. This brings the thought, _Those who don't search for help, will never find it; the same people will reach out a hand to help others._


	5. Chapter 5

**So does anyone want to read about them finding El Silbón or just want to see a few random things happen and be done with this fic? I may be making a small horror fic on My Hero Academia, where it deals with Izuku helping out with a murder case. I am not sure if it will happen, but if I get far in my drafts with it, then I will put up a small chapter for a summary, a review like thing so people can tell me if they want me to post it. Anyway I might add more to this story, depending on the reviews that I get from y'all. Just a heads up, I will not do any romance because I feel like romance just throws the plot off and disinterest readers who don't ship the ship in the story. So no romance.**

* * *

Aizawa keeps an eye on Midoriya as he explains a little more about their project. Afterwards, he makes his way to the corner of the room, slipping into his sleeping bag. He keeps an ear out to listen for any type of concerning conversation from any one of his students. He sighs softly, making it unnoticeable, maybe everything is fine and that Midoriya is alright now. Yes, it can be still concerning especially with what happened was still fresh and isn't something that one can get over quickly in just a day. There are a few concerning aspects that may come from it. It doesn't matter who is the one that may have gone through a traumatic experience, no one can come out with a sane mind, if they do, were they ever sane in the first place? "What the fuck, Deku?" yells Bakugou as he slams his hands onto the surface of the desk. _I spoke too soon,_ he thinks with a sigh. He cracks one eye open and watches the scene unfold. Apparently, Izuku said something that he hadn't caught. From the look of those around him, it was not a good thing to have said. "If you think you're so fucking smart—"

"I don't think that I'm smart. I just know more things than you, that's for sure, _Katsuki_." He is taken aback by the malice in the problem child's voice. It's very worrisome when he sees the dark aura around his form. His eyes are dark with a burning anger. "Also, that is only a theory, not a fact. Apologies for trying to help you get at least an idea you can branch off from."

Bakugou then makes an offhand comment that brings forth a shocking reaction. "Do you think that just because your fucking dad decided to off himself, it gives you free leverage to have such a fucking shitty attitude towards us? I can see the shitty similarities between you two now." He steps forward towards the shorter boy, and he can tell that this was not going to be good at all. If anything, it's going to worsen Midoriya's condition. "A child of a villain will surely become a villain."

Then he watches as Midoriya blinks, eyes widening. A pained expression crosses his face for a split second, it was so fast that Aizawa thinks he may have imagined it. The greenette clenches his jaw, nodding before he grabs his belongings and quickly makes his way out of the room. No one tries to stop him, staring wide eyed at the explosive boy who is seeming to regret his choice of words. Shouta is not getting paid for these kids tantrums—Bakugou's temper. "Never assume one will become what their parent is. You should know that, Bakugou. Having known Midoriya long enough, you should know that he will never become a villain. If I remember correctly, his father would not approve of his son becoming what he is, after all, no parent would want to see their child make the same mistakes as they did."

"Wait, so Midoriya _is_ the son of a villain?" Leave it to Ashido to be the one to make the comment. Hers and everyone else's eyes widen at his nod of affirmation. "Who? Is his father a famous villain? Is he ruthless? Wait! Is his father by any chance part of the League?"

Then another student, the class representative, Iida, has to make a comment. He tells them that it doesn't matter who Izuku's father is, they have no right knowing if Midoriya doesn't want them to know. This is one of the times that he likes the class representative. "Iida is correct. Whoever Midoriya's father is, is not for your knowledge. Do _not_ ask him about it, knowing him, he'd probably do everything he can to keep from answering your question. Now, do your projects until it's time to go to your next class."

Once everyone settled down, Kirishima speaks up. His eyes on his group members. "I think Midoriya might've been on point. It says here that Psychotic Crimson is known to torture her victims until they wind up insane then she will toss them away and get more. She did this until she was captured. Midoriya may have a point on why she became a villain." His group members surround him and read over his shoulder to get a good look on the report that they have. _Maybe she became a villain because she enjoys another's misery?_ "He's right about not needing a tragic backstory to become a villain, after all, many heroes have tragic backstories and are still heroes, not villains."

Aizawa hums in thought as he makes his way out of the room, needing to find Midoriya. He first heads to the teacher's lounger and see if anyone may know where he might've gone. There he find Toshinori speaking with the boy, sighing in surprise relief. Yagi is reassuring his predecessor that it doesn't matter who his father is. "What did your father tell you when you were younger?"

"To not let his mistakes reflect my future. That while he may not be with us anymore, to know that he wants me to be a hero. He doesn't want to become like him." Izuku's eyebrows furrow as he stares at his lap, frowning. "He only wants the best for me, but tell me, Yagi-Sensei, how many people have actually forgiven a villain, much less their children?"

The two teachers stop, glancing at each other when the blond noticed the ebony haired adult. "How about you show them?" the fierce tone brings a small flinch from Deku. He turns to the Tsundere teacher and blinks widely at him. "Show them that they're wrong to not give people a chance. Show them what it means to be a hero."

Izuku hesitates for a moment before a large smile comes across his face and he nods. "I will. Thank you, Sensei."

"Hmm. Go to class. I don't need Yamada to be any louder than usual because you skipped class." They watch him leave and the blond sighs softly. "I know, Toshinori. It's difficult dealing with things like this. This year's class have been through a lot, haven't they?"

"I'm afraid so. It's been a hard year, but they'll pull through. After all, they will make great heroes."

* * *

Word of a villain's child goes to U.A. got out. It spread like a wildfire. No names are out, but that doesn't make the matter any better. Soon a few people started pointing fingers and suspicion increased. Some teacher had to break apart a few fights because of it. They don't know who started the rumor, but if they were all acting this way, class 1-A are going to make sure no one knows that it's Midoriya. The predecessor of All Might walks in with Shinsou, speaking nonstop with him unaware of the small, fond smile that the purple haired male has. That's something everyone knows about the green haired male, he can make anyone smile. Some of them have been influenced by the same smile that he gives them, so it's painful to see such a happy and smiling person to be so saddened and look like a kicked puppy.

They watch as the happiness doesn't last when one of the 1-B students known as Monoma comes up to them. They don't hear what is being said but they can see as Midoriya's face shows a variety of emotions: pain, sadness, annoyance. The worst of all was the loathing in his eyes, not of himself but hatred for the guy in front of him. That was an emotion that they never saw on his face before, they believed that he could not even feel hatred. Shinsou places a hand on his shoulder and says something to Monoma who turns around with a blank look on his face and grabs one of the students drinks and pours it on himself. With that, Shinsou leads the smaller hero out of the cafeteria with a promise to get him something to eat later.

Monoma scowls and shouts, "Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A is the son of a villain!" This sends a few people reeling and telling him off that that's a lie because they've met Midoriya and there's no way for him to be the son of someone so vile that they'd hurt people. Monoma is knocked out and dragged by the girl who is stuck in doing that job. She apologizes, her eyes on the group of friends before getting her idiotic classmate away.

Meanwhile, Shinsou is consoling Midoriya. "Let's show them that it doesn't matter who our parents or quirks are, they do not make us villains. Let's become the greatest heroes together. Alright?"

The bright smile that he likes on the boy's face spreads and brings a small one to his own face. "Of course. We'll become heroes together."

 _It doesn't matter who his father is,_ Shinsou muses, _he will be a hero and it doesn't matter what people say, he'll pursue his dreams and nothing will stop him._


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this chapter held places would've been great to add more details, but I'm trying to be quiet in my typing; it's really difficult. I plan to have the next chapter to be on Hisashi and Inko's relationship prior to Hisashi's villain life and maybe a few parts later on in life around Izuku's birth. This is more of a filler, but hey! It's better than nothing. I plan on releasing a few drawings of Hisashi I have planned on tumblr and on wattpad—maybe on deviantart once i get my password reset. Once I get them up, I will post links where you can find them.**

* * *

Giving him the look of disbelief, Shinsou can't really see _it_. He tells him to wait for a second, moving to his computer and searching up the villain Dragon. A picture of the fire breathing villain shows what he can tell for the similarities between the two. While the villain has long, black hair with hazel eyes, he can see the freckles behind the crooked mask that must've been hit during a fight. Eye bags are deep from lack of sleep, yet they frame the orbs that shine with determination and hold a calculative gleam as if he already knows multiple ways to take someone down. "Never mind. I can see where you get _it_ all from." He earns a small hit to the arm and chuckles softly. "Alright, alright. But you should get going, don't you have that assignment for Aizawa-sensei that needs to be finished?"

"Shit!" Later, he'll realize what he said, but at the moment he doesn't care. "You're right. I have to go! Wait! I want you to come with me!" Purple eyes fill with disbelief once again. Izuku stops and looks at him frantically, his arms moving wildly. "Um! If you want to come that is. You don't have to, I just—sorry."

A pull at the corner of his lips is enough of a smile that he shows him. "Alright. I'll go, but if one of them annoys me—"

"—you'll make them do something embarrassing. I understand, now let's go!" His smile can light up a room with how much a sunshine the guy really is. He can't help but wonder a few things about him but sees that it's not his place to ask. By the time they get outside, the comfortable silence that was being upheld, shatters with a question, "Hey, Shinsou, do you think it's possible for a premature baby to develop their quirk later or even have less of a chance to have a quirk or not all?" Okay, that is a random question. He would've never thought of that. Now, that it's spoken, he kind of wants to know the answer to this question.

"I'm not sure. But why the sudden question?" Shinsou glances at Midoriya, staring at him in expectance. He notices the fidgeting fingers as he stares at the ground. He can see the set line of his mouth as he is seemingly thinking about how to answer the inquiry.

"I remembered something that my dad said, so I thought about it wondering if my premature birth caused the ability to develop my quirk really late, and so it was just a thought, and it's stupid. Probably, not," he mutters. Shinsou stares for a moment, processing a few words that he just said. _Midoriya, is a preemie? That's...unexpected. Then again, who expects who to be a premature baby anyway? No one does, everyone just assumes that their friends were born perfectly normal. Wait, friend? Are we friends?_ "Sorry! I'm rambling again. I should ask a few quirkless people, maybe do some more research."

Shinsou really wants to ask, but he decides to wait until they're alone again. After all, Midoriya's friends are weird in so many ways that it's probably best to wait and ask later, or else he won't be getting any answers soon. Once in the dorms, the common room is filled with the 1-A students who greet their friend and give small waves towards Shinsou. "I came to help on the project. I'm really sorry for not being much help on it lately." Midoriya sits down beside the brunette and beckons Shinsou to follow.

"It's fine, Midoriya. We heard about how hard your life just got lately. I'm glad you're feeling much better," says Tokoyami. His gaze cuts to the purple haired teen beside him, and gives him a small nod. "Hello, you're Shinsou Hitoshi, yes?"

"Um, yes. Midoriya, are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" His gaze doesn't leave the people in front of him, sort of worried that he isn't really welcome by any of them. That's thrown away when the girl with the floating quirk give a smile and reassures him that it's fine, alongside her, the glasses guy with weird hand moves shouts that if he's a friend of Midoriya then he of course it's okay for him to be here. A full bloom smile comes across Izuku's face showing how happy he is that they accept him. He sits there and watches them work, trying to figure out why the villain becomes a villain.

When he looks at the picture and name, his eyes widen and looks towards Izuku. "Yeah," he murmurs when he catches the look. "Weird, huh?"

"Did you guys pick or was it at random?"

"Random. My life sucks if you haven't noticed," he jokes, laughing before he writes down a few theories. He then hums, reminiscing the day and he frowns when he doesn't recall thanking him. "I don't think I got to thank you, actually. You handled the situation better than I would've at the moment I saw Monoma."

Shinsou nods and pats his shoulder. "No problem. If we were alone, I would've done something worse than that, but I'm sure—"

"Yeah, please don't," he says earning a small chuckle. He pauses for a second, remembering what the insane guy said to Hitoshi. He is so sure that he is insane and suffering from a inferiority complex since he is trying so hard to one up the 1-A class. "Seriously, you'll become a good hero, Shinsou. Ignore every negative comment people tell you, it'll help. I did and look, I'm here! I've been told I won't ever be a hero, yet here I am becoming a hero."

Hitoshi can't help but faintly smile at the reassuring words that Izuku said. He glances over his shoulder and points to something, whispering some ideas that he can add. "You two seem to be really close," says Tokoyami. "After the Sports Festival, I would've thought that you would do everything to avoid people, Shinsou."

A blush covers Midoriya's cheeks once Shinsou starts speaking, "I tried avoiding him, but Midori is too persistent. He wanted to know more about me and my quirk, but it slowly turned to just hanging out like normal teenagers to helping me with my quirk."

"Really?" Iida stares at the two in surprise.

"Why are you surprised, Iida? You know how Deku is. He's persistent and likes to help people the best to his abilities." Uraraka laughs when she sees the blush grow even more, his head dropping to read whatever he had in his notebook. "Sometimes it surprises me how much he tries to avoid getting any help from people when he's so helpful. Such a hypocrite, right?"

"Well, we shouldn't say that," pipes up Todoroki. "Midoriya probably has his reasons, right?" Dual colored eyes stare at Deku, who glances up at them. "You have a reason on why you don't accept help." It really isn't a question, but a statement. "You don't need to tell us, but we do want to help you."

"Those who don't search for help, will never find it; the same people will reach out a hand to help others."

They turned to the dark, presumably goth, hero. "Tokoyami, your words are beautiful! It's true! Midoriya won't ever look for help, but he still reaches his hand out to help others." _We just gained another person into this conversation,_ thinks Hitoshi. He turns to the red head who has a similar quirk to Tetsutetsu, and the winner in the arm wrestling. Kiri-something. _How can anyone get any work done here? They just jump conversations._

"Can we stop...stop talking about me li-like I'm not here?" The timid response draws more attention to him. They have slight understanding expressions since they know it's not a conversation that he doesn't like speaking about. "Please. We should be focusing on—on our assignments."

"Alright. So what is your theory that he became a villain?" asks Ochako.

"I—He, well, he might've felt inferior to people? Or needed a type of attention? Apparently from the files, he never harmed anyone other than heroes or those who got in his way, usually their injuries aren't severe. He is known to have done some property damage, makes sure to leave a symbol somewhere people can find it and know who it was. Most of his crimes seem to be a cry for attention, but the more one looks at them, I can see that he's trying to convey a message." Izuku's group's attention is solely on him. He chews on his lip as he glances at his notebook, knowing exactly what the unspoken question is. _What's the message?_ "He's trying to show that heroes are not what we think. That no matter how strong they are, they can't stop every disaster that comes their way. That they can't stop him from revealing the secrets of heroes to the public. He is like Stain, wanting to show that heroes nowadays only want the fame that comes along with the job title, just without the killing of heroes. He harms their reputation to the point where they give up being a hero and go into something else."

They gape, reviewing what he just explained to them. Was it possible that Izuku's correct? They mentally repeat his words, pondering for a bit, then fall into silence. "We'll keep that in mind," speaks Iida. "We need to have a few more theories for backup, then we can speak more about everyone of them and come to a final conclusion."

* * *

Shinsou finally got to get Midoriya alone, they are sitting in the mind controller's room since Izuku believed that it would be better to speak somewhere that won't have any eavesdroppers. Shisou luckily has his own floor since no one wants to be near the purple haired male. He holds many questions for the favorite student of All Might—yes, he noticed the way Toshinori acts around the teen, if he didn't know who Midoriya's father is, he would've come up with the outrageous conclusion that he was the son of the former number one hero. Yet for some reason, now that he has a chance to ask those questions, he can't think of any of them. He groans, knowing he should've written them down. This always happens to him, and he hates it. Hitoshi sighs and asks the only one question that he even remembers. Maybe the questions will come to him as they speak. "How many months early were you born?"

Izuku is taken aback, blinking widely at him as he tries to make sure he heard right. "Oh, um, four months early actually. Stayed there for a few months because I kept getting ear infections, not to mention, my lungs weren't fully developed yet. I bet that since some preemies' bodies aren't fully developed and they never develop the ability to hold a quirk until later in their lives," he murmurs. Shinsou now wonders the same thing, and he begins firing off questions, wanting to know more about the young hero. Izuku seems to be happy to oblige with answering some questions. _After all, I kept bothering him with some questions that he might not have wanted to answer._


	7. Chapter 7

**So anyone that wants to see the drawings I made, go here:** nightmare-wolf22 .tumblr (add .com here and a / ) post/174735007266/my-headcanons-for-hisashi-midoriya-i-have-a-story

 **Keep in mind that Izuku's birthday is on July 15. Also this is one of the less angsty chapters and one of the longest. Hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did.**

* * *

Hisashi grunted when the nurse put an ice pack on his newly black eye. "This is what happens when you get into a fight, Hisashi," she muttered shaking her head. "First day of the school year and you're already fighting? I'm not healing this since you should learn not to get into fights. Unless you know how to fight, don't get into one."

"Yes ma'am," he responded, his hazel eyes trained on the ground in front of him. His shaggy black hair, curtained his face. "Thank you. I'll see you around." He got up and made his way out, humming a cheery tune. The reason he got into a fight in the first place was because these quirk users from a hero school were beating a quirkless kid in their third years. While being quirkless wasn't rare, being quirkless was seen as being useless. It was terrible how uprising heroes saw the quirkless and it annoyed him. It was not their fault for being born a certain way. He kicked a rock out of anger but it came right back and hit him in the shoulder.

"Better watch where you're kicking that thing!" The girl's voice was rough with anger, glaring at him. He stared at the ash blonde with indifference before looking over to the greenette who hid behind her friend. He didn't get a good look of her, but he could tell that she was the timid type. "Inko, he's not going to hurt you and if he does, I'll give that shiner a friend."

"Mitsuki," she whispered in warning as she looked past her and towards the slit pupil, hazel-eyed male. "Hey, sorry for hitting you with the rock. I just acted out of instinct." She bowed to him for a second before straightening, her hair falling into her face.

Hisashi gawked at her for a minute before smiling softly. "It's alright. My name is Midoriya Hisashi," he said, bowing towards her. "I'm a third year."

"Ah! I'm Kawakami Inko. I'm a third year too but I'm new to the school," she introduced herself. "This is—"

"I'm Mitsuki," the ash blonde interrupted, glaring at Hisashi with her intense red eyes. "I'm a first year. Now that we got that out of our system, let's go, Inko. I don't want to be around this guy any longer. His face pisses me off."

As they walked away, a dumb grin came to Hisashi's face as he watched the newly introduced Inko walk away. The only thought that crossed his mind was, _She's a beauty._ He was hoping to see her in some of his classes, maybe he could have a chance to speak with her without that atrocious little girl. He shook himself out of his musings and made his way to his third class upon having heard the bell. Kawakami Inko, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her personality was right there, shy and kind. He knew that even she could get angry, and he hoped not to ever see her angry. What was that saying? _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned?_ Yeah, never gonna make that woman angry nor would he betray her.

Every day through out their last year, Midoriya did his best to speak to Kawakami. Those times he did, he learned more about her and he loved finding out about her likes and dislikes, he especially liked finding out about her hobbies. He continued to get into more and more fights and Inko was there to help him with his injuries. He was grateful for the woman, happy that he had met such an angel. Mitsuki couldn't stand him for a while, but they soon started getting along which was great since it meant he could hang out with them and get closer with the sweet and kind beauty.

He liked hearing about their quirks and he loved to take notes on them. One day, they were sitting around and letting him jot down notes on their quirks. He hummed as he breathed a plume of smoke towards Inko's general direction, making sure it wouldn't get anywhere near her. He accidentally confessed his feelings towards Inko that day. The plume of smoke was heart shaped and Mitsuki wouldn't stop making fun of him afterwards. Albeit it, he was happy when they started dating. Unknown to her, he was slipping. He was growing angrier and angrier towards the heroes. He was going to show them why they shouldn't be fakes.

After high school, the two lovers lost touch after a fight they had. Inko was heartbroken and called it off, never returning to Hisashi. This sent the male over the edge and now that he had no one to hold him back, he started committing villainous crimes. At first it wasn't big crimes, gradually his acts got worse and worse and by the time it was known by the public, he went by the name of Dragon. He didn't care who he hurt, but he hoped to never hurt the one he lost. Even though he never thought he'd ever meet his high school sweetheart ever again, he should've known that fate had different plans.

During a party, six years after graduation, it was a hot night on July 15 when Hisashi caught sight of a dame with familiar green hair. Not to mention, he also noticed the ash blondie from high school. At first he didn't think it was them, then he heard the blonde yelling. "Inko! Come on! Let's just have fun!"

Unbeknownst to the villain, hope shined in his hazel irises as he made his way over to the two. "Inko?" he asked as he stared at the greenette who didn't seem to have changed much. When she turned, his heartbeat quickened and before he knew it, he hugged her and spun around as he held her. Midoriya felt a little dumb for it was like those cheesy movies that they watch during a few of their dates, laughing at the cheesiness. "I've found you! My sweet and beautiful angel," he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together, staring deeply into those emeralds that he fell in love with, seeing the tears that shone like gems in her eyes. "I apologize for having left you. I had no right in hurting a beauty like yourself. Even so, I understand why you broke it off with me, I am a terrible person."

"Hisashi?" Her tone held disbelief before she started sobbing, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're not! You—you never were a terri-terrible person." She cried harder when he started whispering to her, those sweet nothings that she loved to hear come from him. His constant reassuring words that he used to comfort her when days were tough. "I missed you, Sashi," she murmured, her forehead against his shoulder. "I missed you."

Mitsuki broke them apart with a joking snide comment. "It's nice seeing you again, Baka. Nice to know that even after all these years you two are still the same love-struck couple, I've been suffering with." They laughed as they got together. "Now, can we talk with how much your hair's grown? Not to mention the scruff you've got going."

"Yeah, I've come to terms with my age. But I see that you haven't."

"You're only twenty-four. Come-to-terms-with-age my ass. Admit it, you missed 'your angel' so much that you barely took care of yourself." Inko and Mitsuki—the She-Devil as Hisashi named her—watched the blush cover his cheeks. They burst into a fit of snickers until Inko made the comment of liking the look on him, earning an eye roll from her friend. "You'd like anything on him." Then dropped her voice to a suggestive whisper, "Or off." That earned her a small shriek of her name and a slap to the arm. Hisashi didn't hear what the second part of what she said, but the smirk on her face gave the villain all what he needed to know.

It was two months later on October 13 when the two got married. They were living a happy normal life, being a newly wedded couple and all. They moved into Hisashi's apartment and settled down. Everything was okay for a while but fate was never kind. Hisashi sneaked out at night and no matter how long Inko slept, she always knew when he'd get out of bed. It was starting to worry her when she would wake up to find him gone. There were times when during the day he'd go to work and not come back until midnight, the alarming part was the fact he came back with injuries. She was getting worried but she never said anything, just accepting that he was doing something and he'd tell her one day when he was ready.

Around February, she found out two things. One, her husband was a villain. And two, she was pregnant. She had two things to confront Hisashi. She had two things to worry about now. She hid her pregnancy for a few weeks. She needed time to get him to know what she knew. Midoriya Inko wasn't sure how to do that at all.

* * *

The opportunity finally presented itself when she caught him sneaking out again on early March, grabbing his wrist. "It's okay, my love, I'll be back."

"I know," she whispered. Her eyes open and staring at him innocently. She gaped at him, wishing that he could tell her that she was wrong. That she had only imagined the entire thing. She wished for him to tell her that no, he wasn't a villain. "I know, who you really are. You're Dragon. You're...you're a villain."

No response came. No denial came. She watched the look of shame and acceptance to the comment. Inko watched her husband have a small fight with himself, she watched him slowly start to panic. It was one of those attacks that she wished he never had, it hurt her to see such fear in him. Without any thought, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay," she had murmured gently, rubbing his back. "Everything will be okay. I know who you are, but I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much for that to happen. I need you with me. Your child needs you."

This brought him out of the increasing attack, quickly pulling away from his loving wife. His eyes were wide staring at her as if trying to see if he heard right. "My—my child? We don't..." He looked down at her stomach then back at her face. His pupils expanded a bit as he looked at her. "You're—you're pregnant?" He was shocked. His wife was pregnant? With _his_ child? He noticed how her demeanor changed with those words, he could tell that she was unsure of what he actually felt. She withdrew herself in as if not sure how he was going to react. _Did she think I might not want it?_ "Inko," he breathed with surprise. "You're pregnant with _my_ child?" A small nod. Her gaze was on her lap not seeing the smile that stretched across his face. He made her look at him with the gentlest of touches, his eyes shining with happiness. "This is great news! We're going to be a family. How—how long?"

"Four weeks," she responded with a quiet tone. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I didn't know how you'd react." She started crying, leaning against him and he welcomed her with caring arms. He held her and rocked her, telling her that he was happy with the news. "Can you please not go out tonight?"

With no hesitation, he answered, "I won't." He lay back down, holding his wife close to him. He was ecstatic, but he also feared that he'd be a terrible father. What child would want a villain for a father? He hoped that he could raise his son or daughter to be better, not to make the mistake he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kawakami is the name of the voice actress that plays Inko, just a little FYI that I forgot to mention. Honestly, I'm surprised with how popular this fic has gotten. I mean, I expected to have at most 20 readers but here y'all are, surprising me. I'm also surprised with the fact that I doubled in chapters that I was originally planning to have. Now, I actually have a few things to say, _I NEEDS OPINIONS:_**

 _ **Will people actually want a preview of a fic that I want to write for this fandom? It's going to be a slight angsty horror fanfic, please tell me. I'll have to have up to at least 5 people wanting to or else I'll just send the few people a preview and everyone else will have to wait until the end of this fanfic to get it, or until I put up the first chapter for it.**_

* * *

A few days later, they've presented their theories and debated over them. A lot of people agreed with Izuku's reasoning on Dragon's reason to become a villain. They provided enough evidence to back them up and they received well enough points since the presentation was skittish, not as confident as they could've done. They were really unsure of themselves that Aizawa was really disappointed, but Iida and Todoroki handled their parts well enough. The other three aren't that good when it comes to public speaking.

Now, they've been filed into the bus along with Shinsou Hitoshi. When asked, he answered that Aizawa came to him and told him to come with them. Not ask, but told him. "So where are we going exactly?" inquires the mind controller. Hitoshi watches them give unhelpful shrugs along with an "I don't know" from multiple people. He sighs and shakes his head. He leans back, closing his eyes to take a nap—or so he wanted. He flinches at the loudness of the students. cranking open his eye, he glares at them all.

Midoriya to his right gives him an apologetic smile—figures, he's too kind for his own good—and hands him earplugs that Momo made for him. "These are spares that I have that you can use." He accepts them, mostly because of his smile. He puts them in and soon every sound fades into a tolerable muffle. Izuku smiles and leans back watching his other classmates be themselves. A sudden weight falls onto his shoulder and glancing at his friend, he notices him asleep. _Wow, he just fell asleep quickly. Yeah, that's quite a difficult skill for me._ They stay that way until Midoriya recognizes where they're headed to. "Shin, wake up. We're headed to the prison," he whispers after taking out the earplug. "Shin, wake up." He nudges him with his shoulder.

"What?" Of course, he's being glared at. What did he expect when waking up Shinsou? Hitoshi notices where he's laying and quickly sits up, wiping his mouth to make sure he didn't drool.

"We're headed to the prison."

"Okay?"

"I swear," he mutters and shakes his head. He rubs his forehead, leaning his head back onto the back of the seat. "Do you even know what it means for me? They don't know who _he_ is."

"Shit."

Midoriya sighs softly with a small nod, glancing out the window and watching the scenery pass by. "I'm not sure if we'll be meeting him or someone else, but—"

"—but someone may recognize you." Shinsou hums and nods, patting his arm. "Whelp, you couldn't keep this secret for long. Have fun needing to explain everything to them. I'll record it all." He laughs at the groan that comes from his friend.

Unknowingly, Iida is watching them. His glasses glinting as he listens to their conversation. He guesses that it has to do with his friend's father. He's been trying to find out who it is, but he really hated to bother his friend. From what he can see, Shinsou knows his father and it seems that Midoriya told him—which sparks a hint of jealousy since his friend didn't go to him first. Sighing, Iida chastises himself and tells him that it's unbecoming of a hero to think that way; if Izuku didn't go to him then he probably has a good reason. After all, he never went to him when he confronted him before the Stain incident. He glances at Uraraka who is smiling at Tsuyu Asui, having a conversation with her. He doesn't know what they're speaking about, and he doesn't try to even listen in. He outwardly scolds Bakugou who is yelling at Kirishima. "You're friends are weird," he hears Shinsou speak. "Is it always like this? It's quite odd." This earns a small smile from the class representative, thinking, _Yes, it's quite the odd bunch. Although, our class is like a big family._

"Alright, brats, we'll be here to interview a villain. Problem Child knows who," states Aizawa with that creepy grin of his.

Everyone turns to the greenette who lets out a small cry of surprise, eyes wide with panic as he gawks at his teacher. _It can't be. Why would they?_ "Dra-Dragon?" His eyebrows are raised with a crease on his forehead, his mouth slightly agape. _Let me be wrong, let me be wrong. Please, let me be wrong._

"Yup, so let's go."

"Of _fucking_ course," he mutters earning a snicker from Hitoshi, who then casts a look towards Bakugou blaming him for being the reason for Izuku's cursing. He ignores the shout that comes from the blond, turning to Midoriya and bumps shoulders with him. He feels bad for the misfortunate life he's leading, but to be honest, it's amusing how life and fate (or whatever divine thing) has it out for him. Getting off the bus, they are met with the Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa and Toshinori Yagi. They greet them with friendly smiles and make take an unsubtle glance towards the cinnamon roll of the group. Everyone notices it and they can't help but wonder why. Todoroki hums in thought, thinking back to everything that has happen the past week, coming up with a possible answer but stays silent as usual knowing that his question may be answered later.

Getting to the visiting rooms, everyone piles in and looks towards the glass barrier that keeps the two sides separated. Midoriya is hidden behind Kirishima and Shinsou, glancing at Bakugou who grins at him. The door opens and a man wearing a prison uniform comes out. Ebony hair as long as Aizawa's (maybe a little longer and better kept—surprisingly) with analytical, hazel eyes, they note the four freckles under each eye, the grin that he gives, and then he speaks, "Hello, you may know me as Dragon, but my name is Midoriya Hisashi." Everyone (who doesn't know) stay silent, staring into the slitted pupils as they process what was just told to them. "Izuku?" This takes them aback, do they know each other? Yes, he shares the same last name with him, but they can't be in any relation, right?

"I'm right here, Dad," comes the timid whisper as the small teenager says, coming out of his hiding spot. He smiles shyly at his father and waves, mentally counting down.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"DAD?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be posting a preview of a new fanfiction I'm planning. I didn't get anyone to tell me they want to read it, but I'm actually hyped for this. I'm trying to get a lot of characters some screen time, but I have trouble grasping their personality and there are a lot of characters. A lot of repeating scenes is also an issue. Apologies for my poor writing skills for this story.**

* * *

The 1-A students (excluding Bakugou) look between the father and son with wide eyes. Shinsou is on the floor dying with laughter as they seem to be trying to wrap their minds around the bombshell. Midoriya is giving him an unimpressed look, shaking his head as he places a small kick against his thigh. "Please stop. I'm sure one of them will kill you," he says, looking up to his father who isn't there anymore. He hears the familiar, guttural laughter that only belongs to one person, he sighs. "Of course, you two have to be the same."

"I'm sorry! It's too funny!" Hisashi, from what Aizawa and Yagi notice, is in a much better mood from the first time they met him. He is more relaxed and less tensed, less panicked. That's good, they think. They can see where Midoriya gets his smile from and combined the looks of his mother, they are sure he can make even the most cold heart villain melt. _Maybe we should try that sometime,_ thinks Aizawa with a faint grin. "Your friends are just amusing. I can't believe that these are the arising heroes you've told me about. And that one must be Shinsou," he says, pointing to the calmer Hitoshi as he gets back to his feet, wiping his eyes from the stray tears of laughter. "Yeah, that's him. The bags are the noticeable trait."

"Hah, you told him about me?" The outrageous look of disbelief on him is enough to bring out a soft yelp from the villain's son. Midoriya scratches his nape as he gives a nervous laugh and nods shyly. "You told him about all of us, I presume?" Another nod.

"But I only spoke about who you are and the things we do, never about your quirks. Dad's a mutterer and he'll probably let it slip."

"Ah, so like father like son!" chirps Mina, laughing at the fact he gets a lot of things from his father. The two turns to look at each other and Hisashi laughs, muttering how unfortunate Izuku is when having such exposing friends. It's nice seeing such a overly known villain being a father figure towards his hero son. It's almost rare to see something like the sort. They can all clearly see just how much he loves his son, but that leaves the question, why did he become a villain?

Todoroki realizes why they're here. The 1-A students immediately perk up and start firing off a few questions, some relevant to the assignment and some to just everyday life. They were told to leave the whole "Why did you become a villain?" question until the end.

"How did you meet Midoriya's mom? Kerro." Tsuyu looks at him with her head tilted. She really wants to know how this was going to go.

He has a faraway look as he smiles. "Oh, I was finally released from the infirmary after getting into a fight. I kicked a rock and accidentally sent towards her, only for it to come back and hit me. She was so embarrassed for doing so, but even as she walked away after apologizing, I just couldn't help but think _She's a beauty._ I really wanted to know more about her since her kind heartedness drew me in. The misfortunate part for me is that I had to have a black eye that day."

"Hah! Like father like son indeed!" Kirishima repeats Ashido's earlier statement.

"So what was Midoriya like when he was born? Was he rowdy? Cry a lot?"

Hisashi looks at his son. The sad smile on his face sort of worries them. "He cried when he was born, yes, but once in the incubator, he was silent. He'll let out a few whimpers here and there, but that's it. Oh, how small he was. I was really terrified."

"Wait, so Midoriya was a preemie?" comes the question from three people as they turned to look at their friend. "How early?"

"Hmm, he was due for November. About four months? Yeah, four months early actually." The smile that crosses Hisashi's face shows his gratefulness, his happiness for the well-being of his son. "But he was a little fighter, not to mention with the advance in medicine and science. If you ever meet Inko, ask her to show you some of his pictures. He was so adorable! My cousin was very fond of him, she loved carrying him around whenever she got the chance."

"Dad! Don't give them ideas!"

"Is she the same cousin that gave him his present?" Yagi asks, watching his students jump at the reminder that he's there. He laughs and smiles, coughing a little bit.

"Hmm? Wait, Izuku, you told them?"

"I only told Yagi-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, and Detective Naomasa. My class doesn't know about it." A mischievous smirk comes to his face. "Dad, no! They don't need to know!"

Ashido laughs and tells Hisashi to continue. A couple of "Oh, we must know!" and "Tell us!" all come from his classmates as he blushes brightly. Hisashi laughs, glancing at the two teachers who both wear small, faint smiles. _Oh, I can't wait to see these reactions._ Hisashi can tell that is just what is going through their minds. "Oh! I had my cousin to give him my favorite firearm, a Norinco Tokarev Type 54 Model 213 9mm Pistol, a roll of numerous knives all with different metals, and a stuffed animal." He sighs dreamily as he reminisces that day. He nods, pursing his lips as he remembers the incident after that. "Yes, that was the most terrifying moments of my life. When his mother came yelling at me for the gift, she spooked so many villains and guards. They asked how I could've ever fall in love with such a woman who spits fire hotter than I."

"We've never met her, but Midoriya says she's so kind and speaks very highly about her," comments Iida, fixing his glasses. "It's kind of difficult to see her being scary."

"Not to mention, the fact that she's really adorable looking!" shouts Uraraka. "She's seems to be the soft type."

Hisashi meets Toshinori's gaze, staring at him with disbelief. "They're too innocent. You've met her, yes?"

Toshinori nods slowly, glancing at young Midoriya and young Bakugou who are sharing looks. Izuku turns to his mentor then towards his father who sighs. "Inko—the most adorable and kind hearted angel that I fell in love with—is terrifying when angry. Have you heard the sayings, _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned_ and _The devils runs when a good man goes to war_? Those sayings apply greatly to Inko. I have seen her angry a few times in our times of dating, but only two times was that anger directed towards me. It's terrifying. Have you seen Izuku angry before?"

They stop and then turn towards their friend. Tokoyami blinks at Hisashi. "Very rarely, actually. He doesn't seem to get that angry."

"I don't let anger take over. It can be good at times, but letting rage consume you will tire you out and cause you to take reckless decisions. So I just use anger in a more analytical way," he answers with a smirk that can rival his father's. "It fuels my determination." They stare at him with wide eyes, watching him turn to his father and smiles innocently. "So, why did you become a villain?"

* * *

 **Important A/N: So I got a review that I want to acknowledge. This isn't a terrible response. I kind of want to point things out. Yes, I know where you're going with this review. I want to kindly point out that this is days after everything happened. Midoriya is somewhat calmer now, returned to his old self. Yes, he'll have trouble with a few things, but he has gotten passed a few things and the bigger things still affect him somewhat. He has to speak with his father at some point, so this is killing two birds with one stone. This is somewhat to lighten the mood in the story that I had set by accident. I apologize for the way this came across. I have a very basic grasp on human psychology given my age (16) and I usually do not like straying from what I know and research. I do a lot of research for psychological purposes. I greatly apologize for this error on my part.**


	10. Crimson Murders Preview

**This is the preview for Crimson Murder. If not interested, ignore this. Remember this is a preview so, it won't be as descriptive like it will be in the actual story. This is an AU just so y'all don't get confused.**

* * *

Once in the infirmary, Izuku is speaking with Recovery Girl. She is scolding the green haired teen before she heals him. He deflates a bit, his energy somehow gone after she healed him. "Why do I feel so tired?" he asks, looking at her through the tinted sunglasses.

"It's part of my quirk. I use your stamina to speed up your healing process." She gives him a smile, and pats his hand. "My boy, why do you wear those sunglasses? I've seen you wear them inside and don't lie to me, young man. I know there's something that doesn't have to do with light sensitivity." She watches him mumble under his breath and gives a small whack to his knee. "Speak up."

"My eyes, they're cursed. I keep these on to not see something that'll cause me to freak out," he answers. He stares at the ground, figuring that he must sound crazy. What did he expect? He can see when someone's going to die, he can see these ghoulish creatures that seem ready to tear him apart, ready to drag him into the darkness that hangs in every corner. "I should go."

"Wait for a moment. I can help you if you wish." Recovery Girl stands, waiting for him to answer. She moves towards him, moving so he can bend down. "I will give them back to you if it gets bad, okay?" He hesitates for a bit before getting down on both knees, letting her remove his sunglasses and revealing shining green eyes.

She watches as they sweep across the room and for a moment he believes that he is safe here, that is until his vision rests on his peripheral vision. A misty form is behind him, he can see the black and purple of it sitting behind him. Eyes widening, he slowly turns towards the black mass he saw. The ghoulish monster stands over him, gray skin peeling as it's bloodshot, gold eyes are on him. It looks like a male with a severe anorexia disorder, the bones of its ribs, hips, collarbone all jut out in sickening ways. The smell of rancid, disease riddled flesh fills his nose. He's never had this happen before, never had his other senses be affected and it chills him to the bone. His breathing hitches opening his mouth to scream. Before he can get any noise out, it's gone. His eyes are blocked by Recovery Girl's aged hands, everything fades away to the background as he focuses on her and her only. "Izuku, it's okay. There's nothing there. Keep your eyes closed and I'll put your glasses back on, okay?"

He doesn't trust himself to answer, settling on nodding. He closes his eyes and waits until the cool plastic of his sunglasses are back on. "Thank…Thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry—I'm sorry that I—I apologize for freaking out."

"Don't apologize. You have something that no one should have. Let's get you on your way, but I want you to tell me more about it later, during lunch. I want to help you, and talking will help."


	11. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter. No more afterwards. I'm sorry, but I can't think of what else to add to this tragically written story. The worst way to end a story and I did it. This author sucks and we all know it. Hopefully, Crimson Murders comes out better.**

* * *

They interviewed one more villain since the others are more ruthless that two. After getting their answers, they reminisce all that they learned, laughing at a few stories that the villains told them about prison life. While returning to the academy, Izuku had fallen asleep with his head on Iida's lap seeming to be exhausted with the day. No one can blame him, some of them are tired too. Shinsou is watching Midoriya for a few seconds before looking away when he's dragged into a conversation by Tsuyu. He sighs and listens in, speaking when he has a chance to but its usually sarcasm and a few friendly insults here and there. They laugh at them and have a few chances to get him back from it.

Once arrived to the campus, they don't have the heart to wake Izuku up. Of course, that doesn't mean anything to Bakugou. He flicks the younger teen on the shell of his ear, effectively waking him up and ignoring the looks given by a few of his friends. Bakugou walks off the bus with Kirishima who is sighing softly and shaking his head. He knows that the blond is slowly becoming a better person, but it's difficult at times. Difficult to change after all, no one changes overnight.

Midoriya hums as they get back to the dorms. Many of them are thinking about the answer his father gave them. They think back to their days in middle and elementary school. A handful of students can remember at least one person who're quirkless, and three of those students remember one day when the teachers were worried and held a look in their eyes. Sadness and guilt. They remember how that one person was not going to be any longer with them. _"Suicide rates have risen steadily since I was in high school, and do you know from which the majority of what part of society?"_ The look in his eyes, they can hope to never see in Izuku's. Revulsion and hatred towards people. _"The quirkless. From vulgar insults, being looked down upon, abandonment, abuse, and such cruel treatment from their peers during school."_ They know what he meant. They've seen it first hand. They tried to step in, but whenever they did, it was terrible for the victim. They had tried to get teachers to stop it, but that never helped and it steadily got worse.

They noticed the look on Bakugou's face. Horror splayed across it, glances at Izuku then down at the teen's arms then to the ground. Shame in his eyes. They noticed the little things, they didn't miss a single emotion. They noticed Izuku's shadowed face, they saw the tension in his shoulders, and they could see the clenched fist. _"There is always people who try to suicide bait them, Father. They don't care about what it could mean for them."_ That makes a few people squirm, wondering if that is true. How can people be so horrific as to even tell that to someone?

 _"Horrifying, isn't it? To know people aspiring to be heroes have driven those who they're to protect to such a state. I have never met a_ villain _that have done something of the sort. It saddening. And those who have gone through it come out stronger."_

 _"The stronger ones know when to ignore them,"_ spoke up Deku, his gaze fixated on his father. _"It doesn't matter how many times they've wanted to or how close they've came but never completing it—my friends are stronger than anyone with a quirk that I know."_ His friends? He knows people that have been through that. _"And I'm not saying those who went through with it aren't strong, mostly because they've just wanted to end the pain and they let Death take them to a place they'd never have to feel it ever again. They aren't cowards, they just couldn't fight anymore."_

It was silent. The thick silence could've suffocated them then Todoroki spoke, _"You became a villain because of the quirkless? Because of what the heroes have done to them. You send messages to show what the heroes have done, to show the public that heroes can make mistakes and that they aren't perfect as the media plays them out to be. You show that heroes are still human and it doesn't matter that we have quirks, we won't be able to keep every disaster from happening. And you ruin the reputation of a few heroes."_

 _"Yes. I became a villain for that reason. I never meant for it to come off as a villainous act, but to show that you will have hardships from those stupid reporters. I have ruined many reporters' life as well. For the quirkless, I show them that they can be whatever they want to be, not what society wants them to be. Messages can only be seen by the quirkless. For no quirk user wants to see it."_ Not every villain needs a tragic backstory, they echoed the words that was spoken from their resident good child. Villains don't need a good reason to become villains, like heroes don't need a good reason to become heroes. Sometimes, it just happens. The views of people are their views, and sometimes they're not good views to others.

 _"You're not a villain,"_ whispers Uraraka. _"While you have done damage to a few things, I can't really peg you to be a villain."_

A sad smile. _"No matter how many times I hear those words it doesn't change my opinion. I am a villain. I could've done things differently. You have not seen the extent of things I've done. The news wouldn't cover it. While I may have hurt a few people, doesn't mean I haven't killed before."_

Iida and Uraraka exchange glances as Midoriya curls up into the corner of the couch, seeming to mimic a cat. "Izuku, have you been getting sleep lately?"

"Yeah, just not last night. Didn't sleep a wink last night. Had things on my mind." Izuku stretches and yawns, curling up even more. He groans when his phone rings and checks the caller ID before ignoring it and falling asleep. He isn't going to deal with life today, he thinks as he falls into the deep waters of sleep. Being a hero is hard. Being the child of a villain is difficult, but people can always work past it. They can always find a way through the toughest of times.


	12. Spin Off

**This is just a small spin off of this story. I mentioned Midoriya's weapons, but never put them to use. So yeah.**

* * *

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Midoriya looks up from the scope and stares at the target, humming with a soft tune and smiling. He glances at his teacher and waits for a response from her. He had hit vital points on the LE Silhouette target. He doesn't get why she's making him do this but hey, why not? It may be vital one day. In case he needs to use it—doesn't matter if it's terrible, it'll save him one day. He likes to use sniper rifles for they give a better advantage, hiding and being able to pick things off from a range is good thing. "You'll have to get used to using pistols, one day they can save your life from close range attacks."

"You do realize that I'm a hero-in-training, right?" He smiles all the while at his cousin once removed. She's so cool always helping him with the basics of a gun. "But I know what you mean. It might do some good to shoot someone in the leg or arm as a way to incapacitate them and not kill them."

"That's the spirit! Just make sure not to kill anyone and you're good. After all, don't you have a teacher with a gun quirk?" At that she nods and tells him to come back whenever he had the chance and sent him off his way.

* * *

"Watch out!" Midoriya gives the warning right as something hits the wall with a loud thud, and someone yelling in pain. The night was supposed to be peaceful with them all relaxing and not having to deal with stress of school and the world outside. Of course, when having a problem child in your class, that will never happen. The only upside is that the class president is there at the moment to deal with the whole mess about having dangerous weapons in the dorms and what not. Midoriya is freaking out as he quickly scanned the crowd to see who he hit by mistake. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Who did it hit?"

"It hit me," says Hagakure. He can see where her blood is coming from and sighs softly at seeing that it only nicked her on the outer shell of her ear. "It's okay Midoriya. What was that any wa—?" She cuts off with a shriek at seeing him pull out a knife from the wall. He twirls the knife as she asks, "Why are you throwing knives in the common room?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I was messing with it when it slipped out of my grasp. Sorry about that Hagakure," he says giving her an apologetic smile. He whistles and walks away twirling the blade in his fingers as he goes back to the couch. He thinks for a while, everyone staring warily at the knife in their friend's hand that may slip out at any moment. They flinch when Midoriya jolts up straightening his back to look at the vice class president with excitement in his eyes. "Hey, Yaoyorozu, do you know what a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II is?"

This sends a few people to look at the boy with wide eyes, worried with what might be going through that head of his. Why does he need to know about her knowledge on a rifle? The said girl gapes at him for a second, wondering if she should answer but sighs before saying, "Um yes. It's a standard automatic sniper rifle used in the French Army. Why do you ask for something like that?"

He rubs his nape with a nervous laugh, looking at his lap. "Sorry if it comes off as worrisome. I just want to know if you have a clue on how to get one. My cousin is looking for one to add to her shooting range and I told her I'd ask around. I was wondering if you can make me one and I'd pay you for the rifle. Of course, not now but that's if you want to make one. I don't mean—I um—"

"It's fine. I'm guessing your cousin can't afford one?"

"Yeah. Her shooting range isn't getting enough people ever since an accident there and she's been eyeing a PGM for a long time. But if you can't, I can always do some research for it and see what I can find. Of course, buying it will have a problem. I think I might be able to give her the money for it." He hums and thinks, slowly starting to mutter, "Maybe America. They have guns and I heard from an internet friend that buying them aren't that difficult."

"Should we be concerned with the fact that he's thinking about buying a gun, or the fact that he just asked Momo to make one?" asks Kaminari who earns shrugs in response. "Hey, Midoriya, you should take me to the shooting range one day. I'd like to see your skill."

"Hah? Sure! I can take whoever wants to."

* * *

Gunshots filled the air. A small scream of pain and the person falls onto the ground, gripping their arm and leg. The one behind the trigger, drops the gun and stares at the villain. He had to. He had to. That was the right thing to do. Right? He's hyperventilating now, staring at the puddle of blood from the leg and arm injury. Green eyes never leaving the villain who had tried to rob the store with a gun. The cashier is quirkless, the people around couldn't use their quirks without the law breathing down their backs or because of not being able to use their quirks well. Midoriya had acted quickly, grabbing the robber's wrist and having him aim at the ceiling before ripping the gun out of his grip.

He tried to use his quirk on a civilian and he fired a warning shot before being forced to shoot him in the two limbs. It doesn't matter what the situation was, he can't think of it being good. He thought he'd be fine with incapacitating villains if driven to the corner but now? He forces himself to snap out of it, asking someone to get him rope from one of the aisles and thanking the person who did. He ties up the villain, treating the wounds the best he can before making sure he doesn't have anymore weapons.

Shaking in his shoes as he stands, he looks towards everyone. "Is everyone okay? No one's hurt?" No one other than the villain, and everyone is glad to be okay. One woman thanks him but shrieks when he collapses to the ground having a mild panic attack.

The police arrives and asks people while Tsukauchi thanks the woman for helping calm the boy and takes it from there. The media does not speak about the injured villain, nor about who injured him. Everything was taken care of and Midoriya is calmed down. They reassure him that he did good, that he acted quickly and saved many people. "You didn't kill him. You only injured him. He will be fine and everything will be okay," reassures Tsukauchi as he drives All Might's successor back to the academy.

They never told him, but the guy was the villain from a few weeks prior. El Silbón will no longer terrorize anyone again, they'll make sure of it.


End file.
